


【胜出车】如若没有相遇（12）

by Marionettemirrordeku



Category: mha
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 07:53:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15092423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marionettemirrordeku/pseuds/Marionettemirrordeku





	【胜出车】如若没有相遇（12）

送走宾客，爆豪胜己回到婚房。  
看到的是端正坐在床上，穿着洁白的白无垢的绿谷出久。  
他轻轻的取下了这人头上的棉帽，在再将发簪拿下，绿色蓬松的长发顷刻间披落下来。  
他亲吻着那白皙的脖颈，允吸出一个个鲜红的印子，来到那小巧的喉结处，他伸出舌头轻轻舔舐着，将喉结舔湿后轻啃着。  
爆豪胜己眯着眼看着毫无反应的人，讽刺的笑了。  
他将绿谷出久的衣服褪尽，白皙却瘦弱的身子展露在他面前。  
虽然他没有奸尸的习惯，但是只有尽快将这人标记了他才会放心，才不会夜长梦多。  
“啧”  
砸了下舌后将人推倒在床上，粗暴的亲吻着这瘦的几乎显出骨头的身子，留下一连串的吻痕，来到胸前两点粉红时，舔了几下，感受着身下人身体本能的颤动。  
爆豪胜己心情很好的挑了挑眉头。  
「很好，既然有身体有反应，那就不会像奸尸一样了。」  
故意大力的咬了两边的乳头，在上面留下了好几个牙印，再将目标下移到了肚脐上，他坏心的把舌头伸进肚脐的凹陷处舔舐着。  
“嗯～”  
身下人的身子颤动的更厉害了，绿谷出久的肚脐意外的很敏感，微弱的呻吟声从他的鼻翼间溢出。  
把绿谷出久纤细的大腿抬起，驾到自己的肩上。  
爆豪胜己好笑的看着，之前因为自己舔舐肚脐而半硬的小家伙，再往下，粉嫩的后穴中有着晶莹的液体不断溢出。  
虽然绿谷出久还没有发情过，但Omega的身体很适合性爱，这具身体懂得在什么时候要做出什么样的反应。  
在那窄小的穴道中插入一指，后穴里的软肉迫不及待的将手指吸附进去。  
“嗯～啊～”  
紧紧是插入手指，绿谷出久就已经呻吟不断，身子不停的颤抖着，而身前毛发稀疏粉嫩的小柱子也完全翘了起来。  
爆豪胜己光听着这软软的呻吟，就觉得自己硬爆了。  
他在那后穴中开拓的手指，动作的更快，在感觉那穴道很是湿软已经可以容纳的下自己的巨大时，将手指抽了出来，他看着手指上晶莹的液体，恶作剧般全都抹到了绿谷出久的身上。  
然后扶着自己的巨大，准备冲进湿软的穴道里。  
“不要！”  
细小的声音从绿谷出久被口红点缀的红唇中溢出。  
爆豪胜己停顿了一下，邪笑着看着那逐渐清明的翠绿色瞳孔，扶着自己的巨大一冲到底！  
「这样，才有意思不是么？」  
绿谷出久终于缓过神来，他视野中的黑白逐渐褪去，恢复了本来的色彩，然而迎接他的却是来自下身的剧烈冲撞。  
他感觉有什么炙热的柱体破开了自己的后穴，直直的冲向紧闭的生殖腔外头。  
他身上压着一个金发红眸的男人，他不知道发生了什么，只感受到了后穴的疼痛以及那陌生的瘙痒感。  
男人低头狞笑着望着他，似乎在等他回过神来。  
等他反应过来发生了什么事后，立马挣扎了起来。  
然而，长期营养不良的他哪里是有些精壮身材男人的对手，他将他的双手抬至头顶，死死压着。  
还没等绿谷开口说话，就凶残的抽插了起来。  
绿谷出久微张的嘴中只能溢出破碎的呻吟声。  
“啊～不，不要～停下～”  
男人恍若未闻，低头咬住绿谷出久胸前的乳头，不停的啃咬着，直至肿大成原来的三倍大小，才吐出转而玩弄另一边。  
绿谷出久只能喘息，他觉得自己快要承受不住时，体内的巨大突然擦过他后穴内的一点。  
“啊～～～”  
他情不自禁的大声呻吟出来，身子更是抖的像筛子一样。  
“不要，那里，那里不行！”  
这灭顶的快感对于初尝禁果的绿发人儿来说有些可怕，他大喊着。  
而爆豪胜己也坏心眼的故意用龟头碾磨着他体内的那点。  
绿谷出久只能大张着嘴喘息着，呻吟着，犹如一条脱水的鱼。  
泪水和口水都糊在了一起，他因为体内那点不断被碾磨着而爽的失了神。  
男人故意将自己的巨大退出一点。  
没了龟头的碾磨，绿谷出久觉得后穴空虚的可怕，情不自禁的抬起了腰，想要男人的巨大进的更深。  
男人很是满意，将巨大退的快出了穴口后然后重重撞击着那一点。  
巨大的快感突然冲向绿谷出久，他觉得不断有着酸麻的感觉从后穴延至脊椎再到大脑。  
他觉得自己的大脑已经无法思考，后劲的腺体处不断的散发着浓烈青草味的信息素。  
爆豪胜己则用自己香醇的清酒味的信息素将身下的人笼罩住。  
他觉得自己的下身被绿谷出久后穴中无数的小嘴亲吻着，这感觉太爽了！  
因为那一点被他不断撞击着，导致后穴内的软肉不断挪动挤压着，这让他身心愉悦。  
两人的交合处已经湿的一塌糊涂，在爆豪胜己的快速抽插下，更是泛起了阵阵白沫。  
突然感觉身下的身子紧绷着，后穴将他的的巨大紧紧缴住，而后，腹部一阵湿濡。  
绿谷出久的小家伙在没有任何触碰的情况下，被他硬生生的插射了。  
爆豪胜己愣了一下，他低头靠近因为强烈的快感而失了神志的人的耳边，舔着这人的耳蜗，将里头舔湿。  
“看看你自己的身体，究竟有多淫荡。”  
他喘着气，湿热的气息喷进了耳里，令绿谷出久不适的想要转过头。  
低沉的笑声响起。  
爆豪胜己又一次动了起来，绿谷出久体内的生殖腔已经开了个小口。  
他狠狠的将自己的巨大插入，并没有因为那是一个极其敏感的地方而带走怜惜。  
“啊！不要！那里不行！”  
比之前更加剧烈的快感冲击着绿谷出久的神经，刚高潮完的他身子本身就更加敏感，而身上那人竟然每一下都这么重的插入那更加敏感的地方，这灭顶的快感令他翻起了白眼。  
爆豪胜己的每一下都重重的插入生殖腔内，又抽插了百来下，他觉得自己要到，恶狠狠的将巨大插入生殖腔内。  
绿谷出久感受到身上的男人在他生殖腔内成结，疯狂的挣扎着。  
不要，他不要！他不要这个人射在他的生殖腔里！  
泪水又一次流满了这张本就狼狈的一塌糊涂的脸，然而他除了疼痛，却根本没法挣脱。  
身上那人射精了，一股炙热的液体不断重刷着他敏感的腔内，他的身子因为快感而剧烈的颤抖着，他又一次高潮了。  
爆豪胜己射精还没结束，他没忘了自己还要干什么，看着又一次沉浸在高潮中失神的人，他将他的身子抱离了床褥，拨开脖颈后的绿发，对着散发着浓重青草味的腺体咬了下去，把自己的信息素注入。  
标记完成后，爆豪胜己也结束了射精，他将自己的巨大抽出，离开穴口时还发出“啵”的一声。  
但躺在床上那被精液射满导致小腹微微鼓起的人，却没听到。  
他的身子还在抽搐着，后穴乳白色的液体不断流出，鼓涨的小腹也以肉眼可见的速度消了下去。  
爆豪胜己心满意足，因为从现在起，绿谷出久就彻底的属于他了！


End file.
